Roberta Tubbs
Roberta is a main character on the animated sitcom The Cleveland Show. She's the biological daughter of Donna & her ex-husband, Robert. She was apparently named after her father. Despite the fact that she comes from a broken home and having a neglectful father, Roberta appears to be rather well-adjusted, despite not having an active male presence in her life. She instead looks up to Tyra Banks, hoping to one day become her co-hostess. A relatively popular girl in school, Roberta is often tying up the phonelines (both house and cellular) as well as the internet social websites (such as Twitter and Facebook), with calls from her many friends. She is currently dating a less than respectable boy by the name of Federline Jones, who Donna does not much approve of, but who Cleveland has managed to bully into submission. It is unknown at the moment if she has broken up with him after figuring out that he only likes her for her looks. Neither Roberta nor her brother Rallo are initially pleased with the arrival of Cleveland and Cleveland Brown Jr. thought both appear to accept their mother marrying Cleveland without much issue. In fact, Roberta and Cleveland seem to fall into a rather stereotypical father/daughter relationship, with Roberta being embarrassed by her step-father's behavior and attending the father/daughter dance at her school. Roberta seems to have a normal love/hate relationship with her bother Rallo. In the first episode, Roberta neglects her toddler brother, so as to go out with her friends. Upon returning home, she attempts to cover for herself with an elaborate story that of course, her mother does not buy for a instant. However, she seems able to share plenty of witty dialogue with her brother, apparently seeing him as something of an intellectual equal, despite his age. Roberta's relationship with Cleveland Jr. meanwhile has shown promise of being a decently caring one at this point, despite a shaky beginning. Initially both Roberta and Rallo are disturbed by how clean and attentive Cleveland Jr. is in regards to Donna's parental requests. Initially annoyed at him making them look bad, they become sympathetic when they realize that he never accepted his parent's divorce, and has been doing all he can to avoid giving into his sorrow. Together Rallo and Roberta do all they can to help Cleveland Jr. let his feelings out and at the same time, they accept him as their brother. She can also talk like Robert. Trivia * In Birth of a Salesman ( as you can see in the picture ) Roberta and Rallo are sick of Cleveland Jr.'s cleaning habbits and soon figure out that it is because of his parents divorce and begin (soon after this incident) trying to help him let out his emotions. * Originally, Nia Long was the voice of Roberta, and her tracks were kept in the episodes she recorded. She was later replaced by Reagan Gomez-Preston, similar to how on Family Guy, Mila Kunis replaced Lacey Chabert as the voice of Meg. *Roberta has appeared in every episode except Field of Streams and Our Gang. Links Category:Brown Family Category:Tubbs Family